


Karasuno Magical Warriors!

by notgregarious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magical Boys, Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform, more characters and ships to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgregarious/pseuds/notgregarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is your everyday pretty boy who goes to university and works part-time as a model. Sawamura Daichi is a no-nonsense policeman working at the local station. Normally, they'd never meet. But nothing is 'normal' when they are chosen to become defenders of the earth and protectors of love and happiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Magical Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is basically a magical boys au. I just think Suga would make the prettiest magical boy and Daichi, well he'd be hilarious! I'm probably going to use a lot of familiar tropes and stuff from other magical anime/manga so kudos to you if you recognize them!

“Ahem.”

Sugawara Koushi didn’t move. 

“A-HEM.”

Suga jerked awake. He felt something tumbled off of him as he sat up and yawned. 

“WHOA! HEY!” A small angry voice shouted at him.

Suga looked down blearily at his lap. There appeared to be a small animal scrambling over his legs. Suga rubbed his eyes. It was actually a small person with large black wings sprouting from their back. They had fluffy orange hair that hung above bright orange eyes.

Suga was suddenly wide-awake.

“Oh my god, what are you?” He said, excitedly scooping them up in his hands.

They fell back on their butt with a startled expression.

“Are these wings real? Can you fly with them? Are you a fairy?” Sugaa’s face got closer with each question, his eyes shining with excitement. 

“Ah!” The tiny being scrambled to get into a kneeling position, “My name is Hinata Shouyou, the Tenth Prince of Karasuno! I have come to earth in search of a warrior worthy of wielding the power of Karasuno to fight in the-”

He stopped as Suga’s finger prodded his cheek.

“Huh, so you really are real~!” Suga said in amazement, his finger moving to Hinata’s wings, “Just wait till my friends see you!”

“Stop that!” Hinata shouted, pushing at Suga’s finger, “And you mustn’t tell anyone of my existence!”

“What? Why not?” Suga pouted. 

Hinata gave him a stern look that was more cute than intimidating.

“I am an energy spirit, a tengu in your terms,” Hinata explained seriously, “And if you go around telling people you saw me they’ll think you’re crazy and send you to a hospital and then there goes my warrior candidate!”

“You have a point,” Suga said, pulling at Hinata’s wing to make it unfold.

“Wah, that tickles!” Hinata shouted, pulling away. 

“If you want me to be your warrior whatever, you have to let me touch your wings,” Suga said with a bright smile.

Hinata made a displeased face but didn’t push away Suga’s hand again. It didn’t feel that bad, but it was embarrassing having someone touch his wings so much.

“So what do you want me to do then?” Suga asked as he played with Hinata’s wings.

“I humbly request your assistance to wield the power of Karasuno and fight in the War of the Trash Heap,” Hinata said politely. 

“War of the Trash Heap?” Suga raised his eyebrows, “What’s that? Recycling?”

“When humans exude too much negative energy it accumulates into Heaps which become monsters that wreck havoc in the form of natural disasters or extreme accidents such as plane crashes or train wrecks,” Hinata explained earnestly, “Only those able to wield the power of Karasuno can fight them.”

“Okay,” Suga said cheerfully.

“I understand if you don’t wish to undertake such a dangerous task and-” Hinata paused, “What did you just say?”

“I said ‘okay’,” Suga said with a smile.

“Yo-you agreed? Ju-just like that?!” Hinata sputtered.

“Yeah,” Suga shrugged, “Why not?”

“Wahoo! I found my warrior!” Hinata cheered, jumping up and down, “I never thought I’d be so lucky to find someone who agreed right away!”

“How do I wield this Karasuno thing? Is it a weapon like a sword?” Suga asked.

“The power of Karasuno is the blessed power of spirits,” Hinata explained excitedly, “Ordinary spirits can only collect blessed energy from what humans exude, but once they collect enough they become nobility and then they can produce it themselves. That energy is called Karasuno.”

“Then why don’t you use it yourself?” Suga asked curiously.

“We can’t,” Hinata pouted, “We need someone human to wield it. In simpler terms, we spirits are like batteries. Alone, we cannot light a room, we need a container that’s capable of using our power to light it in our stead.” 

“Eehhh? That’s complicated,” Suga said.

“Yup! It took me so long to pass my tests about it,” Hinata said with a shudder, “Anyways, if you agree to be a warrior of Karasuno, you must state a pledge and contract with me!”

“Okay,” Suga smiled.

“Repeat after me,” Hinata cleared his throat. 

“I, Sugawara Koushi, will become a warrior of love and happiness and upon my honor I swear to protect the sanctity of this world!”

 

“I swear I’m not a suspicious person!” 

As a cop, Sawamura Daichi had seen a number of perverts. Underwear thieves, exhibitionists, gropers; he’d seen and arrested them all. But the man in front of him had to be an entirely new kind of pervert. 

“Sir, are you aware that you’re within a school zone?” Daichi asked, trying to keep his voice level, “I’ve gotten several calls from concerned parents about your…attire.”

Daichi was pretty sure he’d never seen such a huge amount of frills, ribbons, and glitter, (and was that a tiara…?) on a grown man before. Nor had he ever seen a grown man who seemed to suit all that stuff the way this one did. Soft-looking silver hair framed a face that was partially covered by a thin white mask. Even under the mask Daichi could tell that his face was a handsome one.

“Ah…I see,” The man said, smiling weakly, “I’m really sorry.”

“What’s your name and occupation?” Daichi asked him.

“That’s…sort of a secret,” the man replied. Daichi raised an eyebrow. 

“You realize what kind of situation you’re in, right?”

“Yes,” the man answered in a small voice. 

“May I ask why you are dressed like this?” Daichi said, eyeing the frills, “Is this…. a hobby?”

“Eh? No! Ah, well…kinda?” The man stuttered, his eyes shifting nervously to the side. 

As far as perverts go, this guy seemed harmless but he was definitely weird. Even if the outfit looked absurdly good on him. 

“Please come down to the station with me, Sir,” Daichi said briskly, “I need to ask you some more questions.”

“Ahh! Right now?” The man looked agitated, “Ca-can we possibly reschedule?”

“No,”Daichi replied flatly, “Look, it won’t take long, I just need to fill out a report with your information!”

“I’m really sorry!” The man said, rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a pen and paper and quickly started writing. “Right now’s really not a good time!”

“Huh?” The piece of paper was shoved into Daichi’s hands.

“I promise I’ll talk to you later!” The man said.

There was a flash of light and Daichi was blinded. When he recovered, the man was gone. He looked at the piece of paper the man had left behind. It had a hastily scribbled phone number and a name. Sugawara Koushi. Daichi whistled at the familiar name. That explained a lot of things. 

 

“That was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life,” Suga groaned as he crouched behind a bunch of garbage cans. He’d used the light from his transformation to escape behind a row of houses and duck into an alleyway. The absurdity of using his transformation as a flash bang suddenly struck him and he felt like laughing ironically. 

A small fluffy orange head popped up from behind Suga’s shoulder and frowned.

“It’s not my fault you couldn’t find it!” He pouted, “We should have stayed around there a little longer!”

“I thought you said it would appear if I showed up!” Suga yelled in frustration.

“I said ‘probably’,” Hinata muttered, averting his eyes. 

“AHHH!” Suga yelled in frustration, messing up his hair, “I thought being a hero of justice was supposed to be fun and cool! But what’s with all those bows and frills?” 

“You agreed to be a warrior of Karasuno,” Hinata said simply, “That’s the noble suit of a warrior.”

“That was practically a dress!” Suga hissed, “God, and the guy who caught me had to be attractive too! I want to die!”

“How dare you disrespect the noble clothes of a Karasuno warrior!” Hinata sputtered with indignation. 

“How the hell am I supposed to explain all this to him?” Suga moaned into his hands. 

Suga felt miserable. To be fair, he had accepted the job pretty quickly and without much thought. The idea of being a hero or warrior had excited him and the reality of magic was even more enthralling. But once he had stepped outside and realized what being a ‘warrior of Karasuno’ was really like (and what it would look like) he quickly realized the absurdity of what he was doing. 

Regular people did not go about in broad daylight pointing fancy sticks at the sky and demanding for an invisible monster to show themselves and fight. He didn’t blame people for calling the police on him. He probably would have done the same in their situation.

A dark shadow suddenly loomed over them. A chill went down Suga’s spine and every instinct in his body told him to run. 

A monster, an actual real full-bodied monster stood before him in the alleyway. It was insect-like with huge mandibles and hundreds of spiny legs down each side of its long and wiggling plated body. It reared back and spat at them. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” Suga shrieked as he dodged the spit. It landed on the concrete and sizzled. “IT SPITS ACID?”

“That’s a Heap monster!” Hinata shouted excitedly, “We have to transform!”

“ITS DISGUSTING!” Suga yelled, as his body started to shine with the transformation. 

“You never told me they were that ugly!” Suga said, flinging out his arms. Gloves materialized from his fingers to his elbows. He bent gracefully and as he rose back up, knee-high boots appeared in place of his sneakers and jeans. 

“What did you expect, they’re trash monsters?” Hinata replied. A ribbon wrapped around Suga’s chest and became a tightly fitted top with a heart cutout below his collarbones. A skirt billowed out from his waist as he twirled. Hinata turned into a small beam of light that zoomed to the top of Suga’s head and became a sparkly tiara.

“Is it going to take this long to transform every time?” Suga asked as he stopped glowing. 

“It might feel long to you, but it’s only a fraction of a second in real time,” Hinata explained from the tiara.

A stream of acid landed near Suga’s feet and he abruptly remembered the presence of a giant monster standing over him. He turned around slowly, suddenly wishing he had a weapon.

“Am I supposed to fucking punch this thing?” Suga screamed, dodging another stream of acid spit. “A weapon would be nice!”

He felt his hopes rise as a shining line of light appeared by his side. “Awesome, a sword!” Suga said, reaching for it. The light faded as Suga grasped the weapon and turned back to the monster, 

“Eat this!” Suga declared, brandishing the weapon in front of him. It then dawned on him that he was not holding onto a sword, but rather a glittery staff with a winged heart on the end. “Um, would you be interested in a rain check?” Suga said weakly. 

The monster replied with another stream of acid spit. Suga swung his glorified stick frantically. A beam of light shot out of the end of the staff and countered the stream of acid spit. The monster shrieked as the beam also sliced off a few of its legs.

Suga looked down at the glittery staff in amazement. 

“Ha ha… this isn’t so bad after all!” He said, twirling it around in approval. “Alright! It’s back on, monster!”

The monster lunged and its giant claw lodged into the brick wall beside Suga’s head. A small cut started bleeding from his cheek. Green acid dribbled down from the monster’s mandibles. Suga ducked away from the monster and started running. 

“This thing is so gross!” Suga yelled as he barraged the monster with destructive blasts shooting from his staff as it chased him down the street. “I thought Heaps were supposed to be in the form of natural disasters!”

“They are to regular humans!” Hinata explained as Suga continued to dodge, “But with the power of Karasuno, you can see their materialized form! How else would you be able to fight them?”

Suddenly its tail whipped around from the side. Suga braced for the impact. 

“Watch out!” a familiar voice shouted, pushing Suga out of the way.

Suga watched in shock as the policeman from earlier blocked the blow from the monster’s tail.

“Mr. Policeman!?” Suga narrowed his eyes at Hinata. “I thought you said regular humans couldn’t see Heaps?”

“The-they can’t….” Hinata said, looking just as confused. 

The monster lifted its tail with a cry of rage and the policeman dangled in the air above its mouth. He quickly wrapped his legs around the tail and let himself hang upside down, gun pointed straight into the monster’s mouth. He emptied the clip into the monster’s face; two bullets for the eyes and the rest straight down its throat. 

Suga shivered with excitement. Damn that was cool. 

“Finish it, Sugawara-san! Only the power of Karasuno can kill it!” Hinata’s voice snapped Suga out of his reverie. 

The monster roared and flung its tail and the policeman let go, neatly landing on his feet. He reached for the police baton at his belt before launching back at the monster with a determination that Suga found admirable in light of the situation. 

“What do I do?” Suga hissed.

“You know! The finishing move I told you about!” Hinata instructed.

Suga felt the blood drain from his face. “Anything but that, please.”

Suga heard a grunt and a thud. The policeman staggered and then fell to one knee. There was a dark stain spreading down the side of his leg. Suga realized it was blood. For a half a second Suga became a terrible person and wondered hopefully if it was possible for the policeman to pass out from that and thus not be witness to the horribly embarrassing display Suga was about to make of himself.

“Here goes nothing,” Suga said grimly, stepped forwards and placing a hand on his hip. “HEY, YOU HEAP OF TRASH!”

The monster and (unfortunately) the policeman both turned their attention to Suga. 

“With the power of Karasuno, I banish thee, scum of the earth!” Suga chanted, raising his sparkly staff. He felt energy rising within him. It felt tingly, Suga noted. 

“Return to dust!” He commanded, lowering the end of the staff. A fucking laser shot out of the end of Suga’s baton, absolutely leveling the monster and nearly taking off the policeman’s eyebrows. Suga’s jaw dropped. A dark singe mark on the concrete was all that was left of the monster. 

“Man, what a day,” Suga said, shaking his head.

“What the hell just happened?” The policeman asked. 

“Would you believe me if I told you?” Suga said with a forced smile.

“You’d better hope I do,” The policeman replied with a grimace, “Or else I’m taking you down to the station for- fuck I don’t know, public disturbance.”

Ah fuck, Suga thought.


	2. An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight with a monster and a spat with a stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Blows off the dust*

“Is uh…your leg okay?” Suga asked, “You sure you don’t want to go to the hospital instead?”

The monster had slashed the side of the policeman’s shin. After the fight, the policeman had silently and expertly ripped off part of his uniform and tied it around his leg, knotting it tightly over the wound. Suga had helped him into a taxi, still in his magical outfit by the way (he didn’t want to shock the poor guy any more than he was already by de-transforming in front of him). Suga had avoided looking at the taxi driver’s face as they both climbed in.

“It’ll be fine,” the policeman replied, “I know a doctor.”

“So what’s with the get-ups? Is it a kink thing or something go wrong at a cosplay convention?” The taxi driver chimed in curiously.

“I’m not a pervert!” Suga protested, “And this isn’t cos- actually, yeah kinda…something like that…” Suga trailed off helplessly, looking down at his lap in embarrassment.

“I didn’t know there was a convention going on around here,” the taxi driver said, “A couple of my friends like that kind of stuff.”

“It was more of an…impromptu thing…” Suga said, swallowing nervously. He wondered if invisibility was one of his magical Karasuno powers. Or teleportation. Or even Jedi mind tricks.

“What happened to your leg?” The driver inquired, “Did you get stabbed? Someone bring in a real sword?”

“Classified,” the policeman replied tersely.

“Whoa, okay, okay,” the driver said, raising his eyebrows at them in the rearview mirror. “Pretend I didn’t ask.”

The rest of the ride was uncomfortably silent. Suga was almost relieved when they pulled up to a small clinic. And then he remembered his outfit. The policeman stepped out of the taxi with a wince. Suga hurried out after him with concern.

“You really shouldn’t be walking on that leg!” He said, offering a shoulder.

“It’s fine,” the policeman waved him off and shuffled to the door of the clinic.

“You don’t have to be so stubborn!” Suga said with a huff, holding the door open for him.

A small bell above the door chimed as they entered. Suga bore the curious looks from the few people in the waiting area with what he thought was an admirable grace and strength of mind.

“Sawamura-San!” A small blonde haired receptionist stood up from her desk, looking worried. “What on earth happened? Oh, I’ll call Dr. Shimizu right away!”

The policeman – Sawamura, apparently – sat down in one of the chairs with a sigh.

“You should probably elevate that,” Suga said, pulling an empty chair around to the front of him. He reached for his leg.

“Don’t touch it,” Sawamura grunted.

“If you say so…” Suga frowned, pulling the chair back.

There was a pattering of heels from down the hallway and the blonde receptionist returned with a beautiful black-haired woman in tow. She adjusted her glasses as she looked down at Sawamura’s leg. ‘Again?’ her eyes seemed to say.

“Follow me,” she said to them before turning back down the hallway.

Suga helped Sawamura out of his chair and they walked after the doctor. She showed them into a room and Sawamura sat on the examination bed. She cut off Sawamura’s hastily made bandage and peeled it away from his skin. The cut gaped open and blood pooled in the open wound.

“I thought you said this was an emergency, Hitoka-chan?” She said, turning to the receptionist, who was paling at the sight of Sawamura’s wound.

“But there’s so much blood!” Hitoka exclaimed, “He’ll probably need stitches!”

The doctor’s expression didn’t change as she turned back to Sawamura’s leg and started treating the wound. Suga wondered just how bad an injury had to be for Shimizu to consider it an emergency. Suga’s thoughts were interrupted by a small shout of pain from Sawamura. Sawamura’s body was tense.

“It’s just antiseptic,” Shimizu said, continuing to spray his cut.

“A little warning would be nice,” Sawamura said through gritted teeth.

“This might hurt a little,” Shimizu said in a monotone voice. “Suture please, Hitoka-chan.”

Hitoka passed Shimizu a set of medical tools and Shimizu picked out a needle and thread. She sutured the cut quickly and then covered the injury with a proper bandage.

“Keep it elevated and try to stay off it,” Shimizu instructed, “Take a couple days off work if you can, or stay at your desk at least. I’ll get Ennoshita to scold you if you don’t.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sawamura said.

Shimizu turned to Suga.

“Who’s this by the way?” She asked.

“About that,” Sawamura stood up, “Can I borrow an office, Shimizu? I need to speak to him about something.”

“He doesn’t look like your usual police business,” Shimizu said, eyeing Suga’s outfit.

Suga smiled at her weakly. He wished the monster from before had just killed him. He would have been fine with that if it meant this moment would never have happened.

“It’s more of a personal business,” Sawamura replied.

Suga felt like smacking him as a knowing look appeared in Shimizu’s eyes. She was definitely misunderstanding the situation.

“I see…” Shimizu said with a smile, “Take your time in here.”

The doctor and receptionist left them alone. Suga immediately sighed and slapped a hand over his face.

“Well this is just great,” he mumbled. Normally he wouldn't mind such a misunderstanding about him and an attractive guy but he preferred not to flirt with people he had publicly embarrassed himself in front of. 

“Are you really Sugawara Koushi?” Sawamura said suddenly, “The one in all the magazines?”

“Huh? How did you-oh, right,” Suga remembered the note he’d given the officer this morning. Suga rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I bet you didn’t expect me to be like this.”

“I didn’t think anyone would be stupid enough to agree to the magical Karasuno crap,” Sawamura said bluntly.

“Yeah well, I was bored and-wait, you-! You know about that!?” Suga’s jaw dropped in shock.

“How could I not after seeing that…monster earlier?” Sawamura said.

“But aren’t you a normal human?” Suga said, “How were you even able to see the monster?”

“I _am_ a normal human,” Sawamura said, “But this guy isn’t.”

Sawamura opened a small pouch attached to his belt and a tiny person with black wings flew out in indignation.

“About time!” They shouted, flying into Sawamura’s face to yell at him, “Do you know how stuffy it is in there? And what was with all the jumping around earlier? Why didn’t you transform!?”

“Ahhhhh!!!!!” Suga pointed a trembling finger at the little energy spirit.

It flinched at Suga’s voice and turned around suspiciously. A flash of light blinded everyone in the room as Suga suddenly de-transformed. Suga rubbed his eyes as Hinata flew from the top of his head to the other energy spirit.

“What are you doing here, Kageyama?!” Hinata shouted.

“I should ask you the same thing,” Kageyama said, crossing his arms, “Weren’t you going to find the ‘greatest warrior candidate’ ever? Your candidate here could barely even fight one tiny Heap while my candidate nearly took it down on his own without even using the power of Karasuno!”

“Oh? And whose warrior candidate is the one injured here, _hm_ Kageyama?” Hinata said smugly.

“So you have one too?” Suga said, his eyes finally recovering.

“Unfortunately,” Sawamura said, “Although I didn’t accept his contract unlike someone else.”

“Can you please not judge me like that?” Suga said, “It sounded fun at the time, alright?”

“Wearing that and fighting monsters sounded fun to you?” Sawamura said, raising his eyebrows.

“I wasn’t exactly shown the costume design beforehand,” Suga said, shooting a glare at Hinata. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him in return.

“Anyways, stay out of trouble,” Sawamura said to Suga. “Stop going around in broad daylight like that looking for a fight.”

Sawamura moved towards the door.

“What? Wait a minute, why should I stop?” Suga said, grabbing his arm. “You saw what my magic wand laser did to that thing! Who else is going to stop those monsters?”

“People who are trained to,” Sawamura said, “Like the police. Your laser is dangerous and you’re not trained to handle that kind of weapon!” Sawamura glared at Suga and he wilted back.

“That’s not true!” Hinata flew up at Sawamura’s face, “Suga-San is my chosen warrior!”

“What makes you any more qualified to fight those monsters?” Suga said quietly, “You won’t even transform because you think the outfit looks stupid.”

Suga stood up straight and looked Sawamura in the eye.

“My costume might not be conventional but who cares about that when the fate of the world is at stake?” Suga said.

Sawamura sighed.

“Do what you like, just don’t get in my way when it comes to my job,” he said, opening the door and leaving.

“Hey! Wait up!” His little black haired spirit flew after him.

“What a stubborn guy,” Suga shook his head.

“You’re not going to quit on me, are you?” Hinata asked worriedly.

“Of course not,I promised, didn't I?” Suga smiled and ruffled Hinata’s hair with a fingertip. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

“Okay!” Hinata flew into Suga’s hoodie and hunkered down.

It was then that Suga realized a big problem. He’d walked into the clinic dressed as, well as a magical girl and now he was significantly less magical-looking. He turned around and eyed the narrow clinic window.

“My butt can definitely fit through that,” Suga said to himself.

 

 

 

“Bad date?” Shimizu asked, taking Sawamura’s credit card.

“What?” Sawamura said blankly.

“You’re not dating?” Shimizu tilted her head towards the room Sawamura had just left. She finished the transaction and handed Sawamura back his card and a receipt.

“Why would we be dating?” Sawamura asked, looking flabbergasted.

“You said he was ‘personal business’,” Shimizu replied, as if it were obvious.

“So you assumed he was my boyfriend!?” Sawamura said.

"Something like that," Shimizu answered with a sly smile.

"We're not dating," Sawamura said flatly.

“Then what is he?” Shimizu asked. “It’s not every day you barge in here escorted by a handsome man.”

“It’s usually Ennoshita who brings you in,” Yachi added.

“He was making a public disturbance,” Sawamura said, “I was going to bring him in for questioning but then…” _Then what?_ A giant fucking Heap monster attacked? Sawamura sighed and rubbed his face. “Then I tripped and cut my leg.”

“You tripped and cut an 11 inch long and 3 inch deep gash into your leg,” Shimizu deadpanned.

“Yes,” Sawamura said, keeping a straight face.

“Daichi,” Shimizu said, “Did you hit your head too?”

“I wish,” Sawamura said, tucking his card into his wallet.

He shoved it in his back pocket and turned to leave, raising his hand in a small wave. Shimizu and Yachi both looked back in the direction of the room Sawamura had left earlier.

“Did you see the handsome man come back out?” Shimizu asked.

“Um, no I haven’t…” Yachi said.

 

 

 

“My butt can fiiiiitt!” Suga said with determination, wiggling his hips as much as he could.

Turns out, he had drastically misjudged how far the window slid open, leaving him and his butt with a much smaller gap than he’d thought he’d have.

“You can do it!” Hinata said, flying around Suga’s head, “Just a little more! You got this!”

“Hinata, I appreciate your cheering, I really do,” Suga said, crossing his arms, “But can you maybe try to think of something that could get me out of this situation?”

“I can transform you,” Hinata said glumly, “That’s the extent of my powers.”

“How can you be so powerful and yet so useless?” Suga exclaimed, flailing his arms.

“Well why do you have to sneak out anyway?” Hinata asked, “Couldn’t you have walked out normally?”

“It’s because I’m famous,” Suga said bitterly.

“Famous?” Hinata tilted his head.

“My stupid friend got me into modeling and now everyone knows my face and my name,” Suga explained.

“I could have just transformed you again earlier,” Hinata grumbled.

“But then I’d have to go home like that,” Suga said, “To my flatmate who would definitely make fun of me.”

Suga suddenly heard footsteps coming towards the room.

“Hinata do something! Anything!” Suga shouted as the door creaked open behind them.

Shimizu covered her eyes as a flash of light filled the room. She blinked after it died down, waiting for her eyes to adjust. Once they had, she wasn’t quite sure what exactly she was looking like. It was a pair of legs. A man’s legs to be sure, but they were very shapely and sticking out of an impressive amount of frills. She had the impression of an ostrich missing its head.

“Um, excuse me sir,” Shimizu approached the legs carefully. “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy,” Suga answered.

“I’ll be right back,” Shimizu said, leaving quickly.

Unfortunately for Suga, she returned just as quickly as she had left, bringing someone else with her.

“Uwah! What happened to him?” The man’s voice sounded familiar.

“I found him like this,” Shimizu said.

Suga felt a pair of hands encircle his waist and abruptly turn him sideways, wrenching him free of the window.

“AARRGHH!” Suga yelled. There would definitely be some sort of rug burn-esque marks on his sides after that.

“Wait…Suga?” Suga adjusted the thin white mask and looked at who was holding him.

“Asahi....you didn’t tell me this was where your internship was,” Suga said quietly.

“And you didn’t tell me you liked to cosplay and then sneak out of windows,” Asahi replied, “Is that assassin’s creed or something?”

“You know what, that’s surprising close,” Suga answered. He assassinated Heap monsters after all.

“Is he your friend, Azumane-San?” Shimizu said coldly.

“We’ve known each other since high school…” Asahi said weakly.

“You can put me down now,” Suga said. Asahi let him go and Suga brushed off his dress. 

“So why were you climbing out the window?” Shimizu asked. She crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously. “Do I have to check the cabinets?”

“I can explain…” Suga said while trying to think of an explanation. “Um…see the thing is…I uh…”

There was suddenly a flash of lightening outside and rain pelted in through the open window. Suga felt a chill down his back.

“Whoa, that came out of nowhere!” Asahi exclaimed.

“Weird, the weather forecast didn’t call for a storm,” Shimizu remarked.

Suga turned around, hoping he’d see stormy clouds and rain like the other two did. Instead, glaring at him through the window was a Heap monster.

“Not again,” Suga groaned.

This monster was a grotesque cross between an octopus and a spider. Its eight legs were flexible and had sharp-looking hooks along the undersides like an octopus’ suction cups. The underside of its body had a gaping mouth with circular teeth and huge mandibles meant for pushing its prey inside. It raised one of its legs and swung towards the building.

“Get back!” Suga yelled, running forwards at it.

Its leg broke through the wall but Suga blocked it with his magic staff. Asahi and Shimizu were blown back from the impact of Suga’s staff connecting with the monster’s tentacle leg.

“Wha…” Asahi stared at Suga.

Suga’s figure was suddenly hard to see, it was like steam was between them, blurring his image. He seemed to be struggling with something but Asahi couldn’t see what it was. The more he stared at it , the harder it became to look at. Darkness clouded his vision and Asahi felt his consciousness drift away.

“Have I mentioned I hate spiders?” Suga grunted, pushing back against the tentacle leg. He held his staff horizontal to keep the tentacle from wrapping around him and stabbing him with all its hooks.

“This doesn’t make sense,” Hinata said from inside Suga’s head, “This Heap appeared too suddenly!”

“Any appearance a monster like this makes is too sudden!” Suga shouted. “More importantly, how am I supposed to fight it?”

“I don’t know!” Hinata said, “You’re supposed to figure it out. I’m just a battery!”

A second tentacle burst through the wall and overwhelmed Suga, pinning him against the far wall. It curled around him and pulled him outside.

“AHHhh!” Suga yelled as the hooks jabbed him.

They didn’t sink in all the way thanks to his staff, but they still fucking hurt.

“Cut it out!” Suga shouted angrily.

His voice reverberated through the air and his staff started glowing. He ripped through the tentacles with his newly transformed sword. The tentacles fell, steaming at their severed ends from the heat of Suga’s glowing sword.

“Huh,” Suga looked approvingly at his new weapon, “I like this, I like it a lot.”

The monster screamed, its remaining tentacles writhing.

“Alright, Asshole,” Suga said, adjusting his grip and grinning, “Now’s it’s my turn to be a thorn in your side!”

He leapt as a tentacle slammed down where he was.

“With the power of Karasuno,” Suga raised his sword above his head, his eyes gleaming gleefully – “I banish you, scum of the earth!” – And brought it down on the monster’s head. The monster split neatly down the middle, sizzling as Suga made the cut. Suga landed neatly as blood rained down around him and then dissipated in steam.

“HA! In yo face!” Suga shouted at the disappearing body of the monster. He kicked dirt at it in triumph. His body shone with light briefly as he de-transformed and Hinata flew around his head. Then he remembered Asahi and the doctor. He looked up at the destroyed wall and grimaced.

Suga grabbed Hinata out of the air and stuffed him in his hoodie pouch. He flipped up his hood and then booked it away from the clinic.

“Whoa, why are you running?” Hinata asked, his voice muffled inside the pouch.

“I’m a great bullshitter but I don’t have a fucking explanation for _that_!” Suga said.


End file.
